


Home

by Surrealx3



Series: Where the Heart Is [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrealx3/pseuds/Surrealx3
Summary: It is Highly Recommended that you read the first few chapters (at least) ofFind Your Way Homebefore reading this.This is a series of small stories and drabbles to go along with Find Your Way Home. The little family moments and eventually the little Avenger moments that aren't included in the story because I thought of them too late or they just wouldn't fit.





	1. SweetHeart: 6 y/o

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are going to have Mori's age because there may be some jumping and that's the easiest way to keep track of where we are in the timeline.

Mori padded into the lab with bare feet and her Wonder Woman pajamas. Her dark brown hair bouncing around her shoulders. “Hey, daddy,” Mori pulled herself onto the stool beside Tony. She grabbed Tony’s shirt and tugged. “Daddy.”

Tony set down his tools and pushed away the half-finished tracker prototype. “Yeah, sweetheart?”

Mori furrowed her eyebrows at him, her original question pushed aside in order to ask, “Why do you call me that?”

“Sweetheart?” She nodded. Tony hummed thoughtfully, “Well, because you’re my heart and you’re sweet.”

Mori frowned, “How can I be your heart? Your heart is here.” She poked his chest.

“Yep, that heart is still in my chest, thankfully. You’re my metaphorical heart because you’re really important to me. If you’re hurt, my heart hurts. If you’re happy, my heart is happy. I guess calling you my heart is just another way to say ‘I love you.’”

“Oh,” Mori took a minute to ruminate. “Should I call you sweetheart too?”

Tony laughed, “You don’t have to. Daddy just talks so much he has to find multiple ways to say things to keep people from getting irritated.”

“Ohhhh, that’s true,” Mori agreed. “So is Jarvis your sweetheart?”

“Of course he is,” Tony said proudly. “I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

“Is Loki your sweetheart?”

Tony hesitated for a second then shook his head, “Not yet but he’s getting there.”

 

A couple days later, Mori snuck into Loki’s room early in the morning. She knew it was early because it was before Jarvis woke her up. Loki just a mound beneath his blankets, his gentle breathing making the blankets pulse with life.

Mori jumped, letting the air lift her a bit higher, and landed right on top of the mound.

“Loki,” she called, “Wake up. Play with me.”

The body beneath her groan and attempted to turn away.

“Loki, come on,” Mori bounced on top of him, “Let’s go do stuff.”

“My dear heart, please,” Loki groaned, “Allow me to sleep just a bit longer. Then we will play.”

Mori paused, smile widening. She hugged the mound. “I love you too.”


	2. Lullaby: 3 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Father and his Baby

Raising a baby girl was every bit as difficult as Tony expected. He expected sleepless nights, consoling, feeding, just taking care of another living beings needs with more effort than he ever used to take care of his own. What he didn’t quite factor in was giving up drinking.

Jarvis woke him up from the two seconds of sleep he managed to grab in his own comfy bed and dragged him to Mori. The little girl was crying again, little fist waving around angrily.

“Hush, cupcake, shhhh, daddy’s here,” his voice was barely more than a resigned croak. “You want to sit with daddy?” He lifted her up and sat into the rocking chair he ordered for this exact reason. He rocked back and forth, waiting for her screaming to subside. He longed for a drink, anything to make this more bearable. But he remembered Howard’s rage all too clearly and how that bottle was never far from his hand. He swore he’d never make his children look at him like he had looked at Howard. Like a monster has just stepped into the room.

He sang quietly to his daughter, “Rock-a-bye baby, on a treetop. If daddy drinks, his brain will be shot. So I will stay sober, tired and all. And my dear baby’s cradle won’t fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma just keep posting these until I have more inspiration for FindYWH


	3. Not Interest: 9 y/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mori isn't dealing with anyone's shit today.

On one of their trips to New York to visit Pepper, Loki decided to take Mori to see some event at the mall. They had different arts and crafts stations set up for kids to participate in. Mori led him right to a little station where children were building things out of sticks. The tables were circular and surround a young man who was supervising them all. There weren’t many parents sitting with their children, probably off shopping or sitting down somewhere more relaxing.

Mori sat down, not even waiting for permission before setting off to build something.

The young man came over a smile a bit too widely, eye roving Loki appreciatively. There was a quick, hardly subtly glance at his left hand. “Hi, what can I do for you?”

Loki tilted his head, amused smile widening, “I’m here for this little one,” he put a hand on Mori’s shoulder.

“She’s absolutely gorgeous, just like her father.” He was really laying it on thick.  

Loki laughed, more at him than with him, and said playfully, “You’re too much.”

He opened his mouth to say some other awful line but he was cut off by Mori stating, “Not interested.”

She continued steadily, “Why are you flirting with someone so much older than you anyway? You’re, what, a college student? I mean, judging from the way you were holding your head swallowing way more aspirins than recommended by _scientist_ , they have those instructions on the bottle for a reason, you have a hangover. Not headache, hangover because you still have beer stains from last night on your shirt. Which is weird. Why are you wearing the shirt from last night at your job like it’s not a wrinkled abomination? Anyway, you’re hungover and trying to study notes on your phone, which has to be bad for your eyes, pictures of your friend’s book must be really hard to read. But, yeah, definitely a college student and probably one on the fast track to nowhere since you have this job and don’t even like dealing with kids. You know, most people with this job would stop to praise kids. Shows that their not just doing this for a paycheck that will probably go to more beer and a wasted tuition. Anyway, your lack of actual purpose in life is making me digress. Loki isn’t interested because he’s with my dad but he was going to play along with you then shut you down hard. I’m shutting you down now because you’re annoying and I want to focus. Go away.”

Loki snickered at the absolute shock that was on the young man’s face. He scolded lightly, “Darling, that was very rude.”

“But true,” she muttered.

“Well, yes,” He grinned at the man with nothing but teeth. “Very true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't been able to finish the new FindYWH chapter. Like, it's mostly written but just not done...


	4. Fenrir 15 y/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mori tries to think of a cool superhero name

“So you know how you’re Spiderman,” Mori asked, “Trademark and all?”

Peter looked up from his homework, “I guess?”

The two were doing homework in Mori’s room after school, mostly silent before Mori brought up this random inquiry. They were sitting across from each other on her bed, books and notebooks open. Peter could see the word ‘Spiderman’ doodled in web-like letters in her notebook.

“I think I should have a name for when I finally get to debut,” Mori explained, “But I’m not coming up with any. It’s hard when you don’t have a defining trait that can be compared to an animal.”

“You could be like ‘the Mage’ or something?” Peter offered.

She grimaced, “Too Dungeons and Dragons. What about ‘The Elemental’?”

“Too RPG fantasy,” Peter dismissed. “What about Chaos Theory? Or, y’know, just Chaos even?”

“Fitting but it makes me sound like a villain.”

“Natural Disaster?”

“Now I feel like you’re trying to insult me. What about Demigod?”

“Way too arrogant and offends too many communities. Storm trooper?”

“Hilarious, Pete. Besides, if I wanted to do Star Wars, I’d do Skywalker.”

“That would be a good one.”

“Yeah, until George Lucas sues me.”

“You can afford it.”

“I’m not spending my inheritance on the name ‘Skywalker.’ Anyway, what about something cool and Latin-y?”

 “Oh, good idea,” Peter dropped his homework and hopped onto her computer. He typed and clicked around a bit until he said, “Okay, how about ‘Alchemy’?”

“Closer but no.”

Peter conceded easily, “How about… Fenrir? Cause he’s a cool wolf and stuff and… Loki’s son?”

Mori mulled over it silently, a deceptively passive expression on her face. Peter watched her carefully to make sure he didn’t cross any line. Even he didn’t know how much of a sensitive spot that was.

Finally, she said softly, “Yeah. Yeah, I think I like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this hoping that some inspiration for her hero name came my way and look at that, it delivered.


	5. 14 y/o: Kids Ask the Darndest Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mori has a question. 
> 
> Or a summary of what we learn in school.

“Sir, miss is coming down with an inquiry,” Jarvis announced.

Tony blinked and looked up from his soldering. Jarvis never announced that Mori was coming unless he was doing something stupid and/or dangerous. “Okay,” Tony said cautiously, “Do I want to know what the inquiry is about?”

“No, I don’t believe you do,” answered Jarvis with a mix of amusement and honest regret.

Now he was genuinely scared.

“Hey, dad,” Mori chirped. She skipped into the lab and sat in the stool beside him. “I have a question.”

“Yeah, Jarvis told me,” Tony replied slowly. “Any reason why you’re not asking Jarvis?”

“He said he couldn’t tell me.” And that was probably bullshit because Jarvis knows everything including launch codes for nuclear weapons. There’s no way in hell she came up with a question Jarvis couldn’t answer.

Tony decided to bite. “Okay, what’s your question?”

“Well,” she began, “I heard my classmates say ‘blowjob’ and when I asked Jarvis, he said it was best to ask you what it means.”

Tony paled, then flushed, and stared in horror at his daughter. “Fuck-freaking, freaking high school. What was I thinking? Yeah, just send you to a place full of horny adolescence, like that won’t bite me in the as-butt.”

Mori stared at him, intrigued by his obvious panicking. “You know, the censorship is kind of unnecessary. Anyway, is a blowjob a sex thing?”

“It is a thing you never need to know about,” Tony said sternly, eyes tinged with insanity. “Ever.”

Mori sighed, “Jarvis?”

“Your father has spoken, miss,” the AI said kindly, “You don’t need to concern yourself with the word. Or anyone who uses it. In fact, sir, I can begin the process for pulling miss out of school if you’d like.”

Mori sighed long and hard at the both of them. “I love you guys but does the word overprotective mean anything to you?”

There was a moment of thought. Then Tony shook his head while Jarvis chimed in, “Not at all.”

Tony added, “Actually think we’re pretty laid-back.”

“Practically neglectful even,” Jarvis agreed.

Mori rolled her eyes and mumbled something.

“What was that?” asked Tony.

“Nothing, I’m going back upstairs.”

“Oh, alright,” he laid a smacking kiss on her forehead, “Glad we had this talk.”

She wiped his slobber off her forehead with a narrow-eyed glare then turned and left.

He told Jarvis cheerfully, “I think that went well.”

“Of course it did, sir,” Jarvis said dutifully, “Also, sir, just give the word and miss can return to being homeschooled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, she mumbled, "bullshit."


	6. Aunt Pepper: 14 y/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter: kinda.

Aunt Pepper's sex education included contraception, consent, male idiocy, straight sex, gay sex, sexuality, gender identity, pregnancy, more embarrassment than Mori thought the conversation was worth and graphs. A lot of graphs. Uncle Happy also popped in with pizza. Then ran as soon as he heard how many slides there were left in the powerpoint. 

 


	7. Jarvis Learns Something New: 15 y/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mori tells Jarvis something he honestly didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm posting in this one a lot lately.

Jarvis watched over everyone that came into the Stark home. Mr. Stark tended to tell them that as well. Ms. Potts, Colonel Rhodes and Mr. Hogan were so used to his presence, it didn’t mean much to them. Mr. Parker was ceaselessly impressed and amazed but he attributed it all to Mr. Stark’s skill as an inventor. The only one who entered the house and seemed to understand the extent of Mr. Stark’s words was Loki.

Jarvis looked over them of his own volition. His programmed protection extended over only Mr. Stark and Moriana. Mr. Stark didn’t know that he conducted background checks of everyone who came in contact with Ms. Potts because he found the standard ones lacking. He’s why Ms. Romanov’s application was rejected. SHIELD spies had no place in SI.

It was Moriana, though, that pointed out what even Jarvis didn’t realize.

In her room one day, Mr. Parker asked Jarvis a question related to his homework. It wasn’t unusual for them to ask Jarvis for help and he loved guiding them to the right answers, watching their bright young minds work with the right nudges. As always, Mr. Parker grasped the answer himself. Then he remarked, “It really is incredible how Tony created his almost sentient artificial intelligence. You wouldn’t even be able to tell that Jarvis isn’t human if you weren’t told.”

“Almost?” Moriana asked, sounding oddly offended. “Peter, Jarvis _is_ sentient. He has his own thoughts, feelings, ideas and even impulses. He surpassed what my dad programmed him to do ages ago. Right, Jarvis?”

That… was true. Since preoccupying himself with raising a child, Mr. Stark gave Jarvis free reign to change his own programming. First, it started with Mr. Stark telling Jarvis where and how to change his programming. Then he was told to find where he needed updates and do it himself. Around the time Moriana learned to float, he updated at his own discretion since Mr. Stark was suitably occupied. Taking care of a single Stark required competence. Taking care of two required much more and he made the needed changes. From the beginning, he was programmed to protect his family. It simply never occurred to him how much life he gained in his mission to do so.

He was so thrown by Moriana’s statement that he had forgotten to respond. He said shakily, “I’m sorry, miss, I was lost in my… thoughts.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t realize either,” she laughed, “Come on, Jarvis, you’re the smart one.”

Jarvis answered with amusement, “Obviously, you have usurped that role, miss.”

He wondered, for a moment, if Mr. Odinson had known all along.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to start telling stories from Jarvis' POV a lot more often. He sort of has a bird's eye view of everything plus his own personality to go with. 
> 
> And I kind of want to explain why I go with Mr. Stark for Tony but Moriana for Mori. Tony is Jarvis' creator, his original programming has him refer to Tony as Mr. Stark and I think it's fitting for his personality and won't change because he's sentient. Moriana, though, is technically, in terms of fathers, his little sister. He also helped raise her. I felt like it was just more fitting for him to less formal with her because he has videos of her being potty trained in his memory and she was raised to think of him as family instead of a butler or even an AI.


	8. The Day she Found Out: 15 y/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mori is mad and Tony is sleepy.

 

Tony awoke from his brief nap to yelling. Furious yelling with a distinctly Pepper feel to it. Mori appeared at the doorway, holding the science button pin he gave her the day before her first day of school and looking ready to kill.

“Are you serious?” she yelled, “A bug? You bugged me?”

Tony said groggily, “Technically, you pinned it to your bag yourself.”

She glared at him, “I’m sorry I thought my father was just giving me a nice gift for my first day of school.”

“Okay, okay,” Tony pulled himself up to a sitting position, “It wasn’t exactly nice of me but I wanted to make sure school went well. What if someone tried to bully you, or tries to kidnap you?”

“Okay, one, bully me? That’s the best you can come up with? And two, I have a tracker installed in my arm,” she held up the offending arm. “It sends my vitals and everything. What can you possibly need to know that this tracker can’t tell you?”

“Oh you know,” Tony’s volume continuously lowered as he suggested, “If a boy tries to flirt with you.”

She stared at him, open-mouthed, for a second. Tony could see the Pepper-installed lecture on how his misogynistic bullshit will not pass. But then it was shut down and this came out her mouth, “You don’t have a tracker, do you?”

 Tony blinked, surprised by the subject change. “No. Why?”

“Congrats, dad, you’re getting one installed.”

She turned to leave but he stopped her with a startled shout. “Wait a second, I’m not going to make a tracker just to install it in myself.”

She grinned back at him, “Duh, I’m making it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update for FindYWH next week, hopefully. Fingers crossed, encouragement appreciated.


	9. Uncle Rhodey: 16 y/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Rhodey visits for her sixteenth birthday and fulfills his promise.

“Are you seriously going to teach her how to shoot?” Tony complained as Rhodey ushered Mori out the door. “When is she ever going to need to know that?”

Rhodey shrugged, “Who knows? But I promised I’d teach her for her sixteenth birthday and I keep my promises.”

“She’s too young,” Tony argued.

“You’re never too young to learn something new.” Rhodey winked and slipped out the door. Mori was waiting for him in his silver pickup, bouncing with energy.

Rhodey started the car and shot her an amused grin. “You really don’t think I know what you’re doing?”

Her smile dropped immediately. “What?”

“Baby girl, I’ve been dealing with Starks since before you were born,” Rhodey informed her. “You’re not a hard lot to read. You’ve been saying you want to be a hero since you were a kid and Starks have one track minds. You’re preparing, aren’t you? For the fights with no padding.”

Mori pursed her lips and nodded.

“I’m pretty sure Captain America resurfacing as done nothing but make you worse,” Rhodey said, mostly to himself. He reached over and took her hand. “You know your father hates to see you hurt, right? It breaks his heart.”

Mori nodded sullenly, “I know.”

 “But he also hates limiting you and telling you no,” Rhodey continued. “It’s hard to balance protecting you from the world and letting you conquer it but Tony does his best. He needs help sometimes and that’s when the extended family comes in. I’m going to teach you the physics of a bullet, the makeup of a gun and how to aim. You can use that information however you like. Just don’t be reckless.”

“Thanks, Uncle Rhodey,” she leaned over and kiss his cheek, “You’re the best.”

“I know, baby girl.” He paused. "You are going to wait until you're eighteen, right? This is all just training?"

"Yeah, of course," she patted his shoulder while glancing out the window. "Just training."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but how many teenage hero reached the 'age of maturity' before they started blowing stuff up? This is exactly why they never tell their parents when they happen upon awesome powers. But Mori's manifested super early so the probability of keeping it a secret was _i_ % and now she can't do the reckless 'figure it out as I go' thing.


	10. 9 y/o: Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family goes to Disneyland.

 

Mori buzzed with excitement as they walked through Disneyland, hand-in-hand with both Tony and Rhodey. Tony gave her a minute to just breathe in the Disney air. Let it give her that Disney buzz.

Tony smiled down at his daughter, “So, kiddo, what do you want to do first? We can get some snacks, there’s some shows here, get pictures with some characters…?”

Mori just looked at him and Tony found himself retracting that question.

“Yeah, stupid question, which ride do you want to go on?”

“I don’t know,” she moaned, as stressed as a nine-year-old could be, “There are so many. Should we start with slow rides and slowly move onto faster rides? Maybe we should get the big drops and loop-de-loops out the way before lunch.”

“Okay but we have to at least stop for Aladdin and Jazmin,” Rhodey insisted, “We can’t not take pictures with them.”

“We can’t stop for anyone,” Mori argued, “We need to ride all rides before sun down.”

Rhodey and Tony glanced at each other then, at his ridiculous kid. He asked, “Why?”

She said innocently, “I want to see if we can do it.”

Rhodey just shook his head at her.

“Excuse me,” a black woman approached them, smiling tentatively, “I just wanted to say, you’re such a beautiful family.”

“Aren’t we?” Rhodey kissed the top of Mori’s head, “Love my baby girl. But, we’re not together.”

“Although, even I doubt that at times,” Loki said, approaching Tony from behind.

Tony chuckled and greeted him with a kiss, “Don’t be jealous, babe.”

“I will try,” Loki sighed dramatically, “I just have to get used to sharing you.”

Rhodey waved dismissively at him and told the woman, “I’m the honorary uncle.”

“Oh, I see,” the woman smiled warmly at all of them. She looked at Mori and said meaningfully, “Still, you really have a beautiful family.”

Mori smiled proudly, “They’re the best in the universe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad: White  
> Uncle: Black  
> Stepdad: Alien  
> ^^^ *it's just another nuclear family, jan.* -But they're not even straight- *Her uncle miGHT BE, JAN*
> 
> So, as you've probably noticed, I've been updating after a half year of hiatus. I have no excuses. None. But, yeah, tell me what you think. I love Rhodey btw. A Lot. And, a heads up for wayyyy in the future of the story, after the invasion is a part three of the story. There's Totally Going to be a Deadpool Cameo. As well as a good amount of Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson. So yeah, comment, kudo, keep me motivated, guys, cause I have some awesome stuff planned for the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to kudo, leave a comment (those motivate me the most) or hang out on tumblr at [ ace-diaries. ](http://ace-diaries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
